The Dark Side Of Life
by Madam Chainsaw
Summary: This is AU set in ST 2009 universe. Kirk's the captain of the Enterprise but he hasn't met Spock yet, that is, until he's driving along and almost runs over the half Vulcan whilst on shore leave. That's when he see that the half Vulcan is heavily pregnant and is going into labour. Rating T for now. Slash - Spock/Kirk. Slight spoilers from both movies.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N First ever Star Trek fanfic, please, no flames or anything like that. This is a site where we unleash our imaginations so lets just have fun with this crazy arse idea ^.^ And I do believe I unleashed my imagination a little too much, but oh well. :)**

**Warnings : Mpreg, technically VulcanPreg - but never the less. Some swearing here and there. Possible rape, but don't hold me on that one. Also slight Occ's for Spock. More warnings for when it seems logical 4 me to put them up. **

******- MOST READ! - : Kirk is the captain of the Enterprise, even though this is sort of AU and he hasn't met Spock yet. Keep that in mind. This is Star Trek in my own ****way. It's a slow (ish) story that explains it's self as it goes on. You have to keep an open mind as well. This is a Spock/Kirk slash, well, it'll end in that anyway. (Cue evil laughter!)**

**Notes : I should tell you that we're going to be hearing from Khan in this as well. Pm if you can figure out what his role will be in the next few chapters ;) And Miss Nightshadow, if you're reading this - it's not that idea I told you about before - it's a new one I thought of. So no cheating! **

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own anything to do with Star trek. Come on people, I don't even own the laptop I'm working on. It's my older brothers ¬¬. What a drag he is some times too. If I did own Star Trek the movie versions?...yea, lets not go there.**

**Enjoy;**

The Dark Side Of Life. Chapter 1 : Only Just The Start.

_The Vulcan planet had been destroyed so many years ago. Their home and people all lost, the starfleet had shown remorse over their loss - after all the Vulcan's had been a great asset to them. But even though the starfleet said they were looking into the reason behind why Vulcan was destroyed, they never actually did. They just let it be, they never realised that the "one" person who had destroyed the Vulcan planet had taken one of the Vulcan kind, a half Vulcan, away before the planet was made into nothing more then crumbles of earth. Some say that Admiral Marcus had something to do with it though. It's a long story as to why the one 'half Vulcan' was spared, but lets just say you'll find out soon enough what it was all about. _

James T Kirk was out of his ship on shore leave, just driving to a nearby pub before he would have to go back aboard the Enterprise. Don't get him wrong, being a captain is great and all, but even captains need breaks from being...well, the captain. Unfortunately for Kirk, he was bored - hence why he's heading for the pub. You know, meet some girls - or guys - Kirk wasn't fussy. Kirk was Bi, not that many people minded as long as he didn't go around shoving it in people's faces - other people though, not so much. That's why only very few actually knew Kirk liked the same-sex.

Like, Scotty, Bones, Chekov and of course Uhura. Just some of his crew, the ones that Kirk trusted with his life. Scotty and Chekov had found out by accident, yea, Kirk really should have locked the door before he decided to have sex with Bones that once. Uhura had been someone to talk to when the pressure got too much for Kirk to handle, he was drunk, she was there - he found himself telling her everything about him. Of course, it led to sex - but hey, Kirk didn't mind.

Suddenly, the dirty blonds mobile phone went off. Groaning slightly, guessing it was probably one of Kirk's ex girl friends wanting to get back together again - he went to press ignore Kirk had never liked chicks who were too clingy, that was probably another reason he liked dudes as well - it was just a normal one night stand with them and they never bitched about it. _'Women, who needs them?'_ Kirk thought, a smirk playing at the edge of his lips.

That was until he took a chance look up back at the road.

He gasped, hitting the brakes hard - his head almost whacking off of the steering wheel.

There, just a mere few inches from his car was a black-haired - very pretty - and VERY pregnant male! His ears were pointed - it took Kirk only two second to realised that the man in front of his car was in fact a Vulcan...or some sort of one anyway. _'But he can't be a Vulcan,'_ Kirk thought as he got out of his car to see if the man was ok. _'The Vulcan's are extinct.'_

"Hey...are you...alright?" Kirk slowly asked as the black-haired males eyes scrunched up and his pale hand shot to his stomach in pain.

He looked up after a moment or two, his brown eyes had little pain in them now. "I appear to have gone into to labor, but I am not due for another week." The Vulcan's voice had practically no pain in it, Kirk had to admit that the dude was either putting on a brave face (and voice) or he was doing that weird thing were Vulcan's don't feel. Or something. To be honest, Kirk was still stuck on the fact that the guy was pregnant.

"Well," Kirk began, his voice rather light and cheerful. "I don't think the baby agrees with you on that. Here, let's get you to a hospital - in the mean time - you start your breathing or whatever." Kirk pulled up the raven haired male, allowing him to lean against his side for support - even though the pointy ear man didn't seem to want - or need - the help. Kirk was starting to wonder if the man was actually in labor or not, but it's better to be safe then sorry.

* * *

Once Kirk had put the man in the back of his car, praying in his mind that a baby wouldn't pop out and ruin his car - he drove off toward where he knew a hospital was.

"Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out." Kirk coached, but the other male didn't seem to be impressed. "What's your name?" He asked, figuring he may as well try and get some info on who he was and how he got pregnant.

"Spock."

"Nice name..." He shifted a laugh. Looking into the mirror he saw Spock somewhat glare at him - obviously knowing that he had wanted to laugh at the name. "Mines Kirk, James T Kirk." Of course, being slightly famous for being the captain of the enterprise, he expected Spock to know who he was, but he got nothing. No change in his face, eyes or body language. One of the most awkwardest moments in Kirk's life so far.

"If you do not hurry, Mr. Kirk, then with in the next 15 minutes I predict you'll be delivering my babies." Spock panted out, gritting his teeth a bit.

"Whoa! Babies?...You mean...You're having? - "

"Twins, yes."

"Oh...OH! Okay, look - here we go!" Kirk sped up, zooming pass a police officer. He got pulled over, but was let go as the office realised who he was and that there was a pregnant Spock in the back of the car who was giving birth.

They pulled up next to the emergency entrance at the hospital. Kirk opened the back door to his car, Spock got out and went to walk towards the hospital but stumbled & hissed in pain. Kirk, being the stronger man at the moment, picked him up. Spock protested, but Kirk ignored him - breaking his back a little at the weight that was on such a small frame. A Nurse came over to them fast with a wheel chair, she helped Spock down into the wheelchair and rolled him away. Again, Spock tried to protest, but the nurse shot him a look - lets say he shut up pretty quickly.

Now Kirk was left by himself, wondering whether or not to stay. He had a feeling, though, that maybe he needed to stay. So, he waited in the waiting room.

_**(The Delivery Room)**_

"Ok Mr. Spock, push." The Doctor said as held onto the baby's head.

"..." Spock never responded, his lips tightly sealed together - eyes half closed. His emotion pain not coming - as normal, but the pain his body was being put through was like being torn in two.

"Mr. Spock, here baby one comes." Suddenly there was a crying sound and the doctor was holding a baby in his arms. "Baby ones a boy, congrats my friend." The doctor spoke before passing the baby to the nurse.

"We're not done yet though, get ready to push again."

"I do not believe I can do _that_, again." Spock said, sweating and panting heavily.

The Nurse who wasn't holding the baby had an idea, she ran out of the room - heading towards the waiting room.

_**(Back In The Waiting Room)**_

Kirk was pacing back and forth, other people watching him with weary eyes - but they never spoke as they knew who he was. _'This is ridiculous, I'm not even the father...maybe I should go.'_ His thoughts were cut off though as a nurse came running up to him.

"Are you the father of Mr. Spock's baby?" She asked quickly.

"Errm, n - " Before he could finish, the nurse dragged him off towards a room. She obviously didn't care whether he was or not. The Nurse dressed Kirk up in scrubs (or whatever they wear) and dragged him into the delivery room, even though he kept trying to tell them he wasn't the father - no one seemed to listen. As he went into the room, he saw Spock, it was clear that the Vulcan had seen better days. Kirk walked up to him and grabbed his hand, making Spock snap his head to look at who it was. Kirk tried to recall whether he'd read something about Vulcan's hands being sensitive, but he couldn't recall.

"Hey Mom." He chuckled. Spock didn't look amused at the comment.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Oh, just because the nurses here seem to think I'm your baby's father." Kirk looked around, seeing a little baby in one of the nurses arms. He smiled before turning back to Spock who had really gone really pale now.

"Spock?...Hey, come on now." Kirk shook him slightly before looking to the doctor who had a worried frown on his face. "Don't fall asleep, you're a Vulcan remember - you're strong and - "

"His half a Vulcan." The doctor corrected just as Spock passed out. "Shit, this isn't good, the baby's not out yet. Nurse we need to get Mr. Spock ready for surgery ASAP!."

"What happened?!" Kirk asked, worried to no end. The doctor pushed past him, pressing a button allowing other doctors to come in.

"We don't know yet, we need to hurry - please wait outside."

The nurse with the baby showed Kirk out, passing him the small infant. Kirk wasn't going to take the small baby into his arms, but the nurse practically dropped him though. "Hey little guy..." Kirk muttered as the baby opened up his eye, surprisingly they were a blue colour and not brown like Spock's - but he did have pointed ears. "I guess your daddy's blue-eyed like me huh?" _'No wonder they all think I'm the dad, not only did I come in with Spock - but now the baby's got the same eyes as me.'_..._'Fantastic.'_

* * *

It must have been about 3 hours later when the doctor came out of the room, taking off his gloves with a sigh of tiredness. Kirk was falling asleep, the baby had been taken away to be checked over properly by the nurse not too long ago.

"Sir." The doctor said making Kirk snap his head up to look at him.

"Spock, is he ok now?" He had so many question but he couldn't word most of them at the moment.

"He is, but he needs his rest. He passed out due to the strain on his body, we had to do a c-section, but the baby's fine too. Also a boy. Mr. Spock is asleep at the moment, but you may go in and look at the other baby boy before his placed with his twin brother in the maternity ward. Even though the delivery was early, both the babies are healthy and seem fine." The doctor left soon after telling Kirk that the nurse would come for the new baby in a little while.

Kirk shrugged his shoulders and walked into the room where Spock was. The half Vulcan was laying on the bed, his eyes closed and soft snores coming from him. Kirk smirk a bit, he didn't know why but he found it to be cute - sort of anyway. Looking around, Kirk saw a small fat bundle in a blanket. He walked over seeing that it was the baby, he picked him up - smiling softly now at the new born. The baby's eyes were tightly closed, his little hands searching for its mother to hold onto. Moving the blanket a bit, Kirk saw that the baby's ears were pointed - but not as much as the his brothers.

Kirk looked back to Spock, seeing no ring on his finger. "I'm guessing that your mom doesn't want a ring on it." He chuckled quoting a little from a Beyoncé song he knew, the baby then started crying.

"Don't cry, your mom needs his sleep." About five minutes of nonstop crying and having Kirk sing badly for the baby to quiet down - if he was honest, the baby's crying only increased as he sang. "Would you shut up, you're giving me a headache here. Or maybe that's just my singing." He may not know how to make the baby's shut up, but he did know one thing was for sure - This was going to be a long night.

**d-_-b Review Or Pm. Sorry about any mistakes. By the way, if you guys want to read a really good fanfic, then read "The Lure." By : Miss Nightshadow. It's really good and the pairing is Kirk/Spock. Take a look if you want too. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for the reviews, followers and favorites. It means a lot, mates. :)**

The Dark Side Of Life.  
Chapter 2 : Nightmare Killer.

_(Next day) - 8:45am_

Kirk sat there. In a chair that he had pulled up to the side of the bed that Spock was on, the half Vulcan was still out of it. Pretty deep in sleep in other words. Kirk couldn't help but think over what had happened to get him here, the shore leave, getting bored and going in his car to a pub - just to nearly run over a stranger...a beautiful stranger, but never the less. Kirk had almost ran him over, he would have to apologies to Spock about it - he did also send him into labour early - yet another thing he would have to apologies for.

Running a hand through his hair, Kirk sighed. Dark circles were appearing under his eyes, he hadn't got a lot of sleep, but enough. His clothes were itchy and starting to get a bit smelly - what? give him a break, he has been wearing them for two days now. Nothing to be proud of, he knows. Shuffling through his pockets, Kirk grabbed his phone - checking the time and thinking over whether or not he should call someone to let them know where he was. Going against it, the blonde just checked the time before placing his phone back into his pocket. Resting his elbows on his knees and looking down to the floor, as if willing something - anything - to happen.

Suddenly Kirk heard something, looking up to the bed he saw Spock shaking. "No...Khan, don't - " Spock gripped tightly onto the covers of the bed. _'Is he having a nightmare or something?'_ Kirk questioned himself, standing up he went over to the pale looking half Vulcan.

"Spock." He shook him lightly. "Hey, come on - it's a nightmare - " Before Kirk could say anymore, Spock's eyes snapped open - his brown eyes clouded with something...hatred, maybe? But then a hand shot up and gripped tightly around Kirk's neck. The captain of the Enterprise was flipped over onto the bed, his face going red and Spock squeezed his throat even tighter. Spock's legs straddled Kirk's hips as he's now venom brown eyes glared down at the blonde beneath him.

"S - PO - CK," Kirk choked out. "Good guy here, it's me. KIRK!" Grabbing onto Spock's wrist trying his hardest to shove the half Vulcan back. It seemed like hours but was really only a few minutes before Kirk was able to lift Spock and turn them around. And Kirk had to admit, he was doing a good job at keeping Spock down - now if it just wasn't for the...

**Pintch.**

**Thud.**

**Ow.**

_(skip some time)_

Slowly, Kirk's eyes fluttered open. His head spinning as he looked around where he was, but all he heard was voice. Everything was a bit blurry so he didn't even try to move from the bed he was on. The voice was soft, yet stern - like talking to a child. Kirk couldn't take not knowing anymore and turned around. He closed his eyes, once, twice, three times until they focused on...Spock? The half Vulcan was on the bed next to the one Kirk was on, there was two small bundles in Spock's arms - the babies. Kirk sighed, at least he wasn't dead - that was good.

He didn't know what happened after he passed out, but he guessed the doctors came in - calmed down Spock who had gone on a rampage and then they saw him - possibly bleeding from the nose - and out cold on the floor. Yet he couldn't guess why they had put him in the same room as Spock, maybe they still thought he was the father of Spock's kids - surely though Spock would have set the record straight? Rubbing his eyes, Kirk watched as Spock stroked the side of the one baby's face.

Just as Kirk was about to make his presences known, a doctor came in. Walking over to Spock's bed.

"Well, we're glad you're ok now. Mr. Kirk there seems to be fine also, now about what you asked earlier about when you can leave? The answer is to-day, but we want you to have someone with you at all times. Can you guarantee that?"

"I will not lie, no."

"What about the father?"

"The father does not want anything to do with me or the babies."

"I'll do it." Both the doctor and Spock looked towards Kirk who had just spoke. "He can come stay with me if you want him to doc."

"Great," the doctor smiled. "You can leave when you're ready with Mr. Kirk." With that, the doctor left. Spock looked at Kirk, his face unreadable.

"I almost killed you." Spock said. Not showing any emotion on his face.

"Yea, well. I almost killed you too. Now we're even." Kirk chuckled while sitting up. "How are they?" He looked at the babies, in which Spock looked down at them two. He was going to ask why Spock had tried to kill him, but thought against it. He'll ask him later.

"They're fine..._thankfully_." Kirk smiled at how motherly Spock acted already. He didn't know why but he couldn't help but find that rather cute coming from Spock, even though they hadn't known each other for that long.

"What's their names?" Kirk asked.

Spock shook his head. "I never really thought about what their names should be."

"How about Optimus Prime and Megatron?"

"I do not know whats worst. The fact that you would call babies robots, or the fact that you would name them after two robots who were enemies." Spock dead panned, but Kirk couldn't help but grin.

"So you've watched Transformers?" He noticed something green spread along Spock's checks but didn't know what it was. Standing up, Kirk made his way over to Spock - holding out his hands. Spock was hesitant, but allowed Kirk to take hold of one of the twins. The one with blue-eyes was in Spock's arms while Kirk had the smaller of the two and the one with brown eyes. All that they needed now were names. Two good, strong names...

**d-_-b Review Or Pm. Sorry - I know this chapter sucked big time, but I couldn't think of anything else. Hopefully the next chapter will be much better and should explain why Vulcan was destroyed - possibly have a flash back for Spock. :) **

**ATTENTION! : I need two names for the twins. I will be asking my older - wiser - sister for some too, but if any of you have two names then tell me - please! I really should have thought of the names before I started writing this :/**

**One more thing, would you like me to write out what Spock was dreaming about?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for all the name suggestions, I'm thinking them over at the moment - I'll be sure to pick the names though in the next chapter ;) Once again thanks for the Reviews/Follower and Favorites. Sorry for any mistakes. **

**Disclaimer**** : I do NOT own Star Trek, if I did - Spock and Kirk would be together and have little cute Spocklings by now ;)**

The Dark Side Of Life.  
Chapter 3 : Colours Of Home.

"This is it." Kirk said pulling into the car park near where the flats were. He looked at Spock in the rear-view mirror, holding his strong gaze at the place they were now. It wasn't a nice place, but it was cheap, and if anything Kirk liked cheap things. One of the twins was in the back seat with Spock while the other was up front with Kirk, he had tried to get Spock to sit up front with him, but the half Vulcan had declined - saying he gets nauseous and it would be illogical for him in his current state. Car sickness. It gets to the best of us, even if you are part Vulcan.

The ride home had been slow, Kirk wouldn't allow the car to go above 4 miles per hour. A walking pace in other words. He would have to stop the car every time one of the baby's moved, saying he was just being careful where as Spock was telling him they would be fine - the babies structure from both their parents would need a train to hit them to even break the skin. Well, it wasn't in those words, but Kirk had dumbed it down for himself. Not an easy thing to do when you have a 'full of logic and nothing more' Vulcan in the back seat. The ride had been stressful, for both of them, but amazingly both had come out without one being strangled to death or Vulcan nerve pinched.

When they had left the hospital they had been stopped by the security. They had accused Kirk and Spock that they were in the middle of stealing two babies, Spock had tried to reason with them with logic - but it didn't work - he had told them that he had given birth to both babies. The security guards burst out laughing, saying it was impossible...which it sort of was, but Kirk had then tried to reason with them. This ended up with Spock holding onto the twins while Kirk was being kicked the shit out of - he had tried to get Spock to do the Vulcan nerve pinch; but it seems that it "wasn't logical to do so" at the time. Only those who were worthy got the pinch - or so said Kirk anyway.

A little while later of Kirk trying, but failing, to knock out the guards and having Spock watch with a blank look on his face - a doctor had come along and explained everything. Of course, they believed him and even apologised to Mr. Spock, completely ignoring Kirk who was slowly bleeding to death from the nose. After that though they had allowed them to leave, Kirk hobbling out to the parking lot, holding out the keys to his car. Spock following, not really talking or questioning why Kirk had offered him a place at his home - almost like he was glad to get out of the hospital and away from something...Kirk didn't know what - but something really did seem as though Spock was trying to get away from something. He never had the time to think it over or ask the questions that really needed to be answered as they came to the car.

Kirk got out of his car, grabbing the baby nearest to him after. Spock did the same and gently shut the car door as did Kirk and then they walked towards the humans flat. Spock was travailing behind Kirk but that was probably because he didn't know where to go. Anyone who didn't know that Spock had given birth less then 24 hours earlier wouldn't be able to guess it, Spock was walking as if it was just another day on earth. Kirk had to admit it, he was amazed at how strong Spock looked at the moment - not a drop of pain over his body. The only thing that really remained from the birth was the scar that was now inhabiting Spock's stomach where the c-section had taken place, yet that was even fading. Kirk had seen it when he accidentally turned around while Spock was changing into some new clothes - earth coloured/patterned clothes.

"So how is it," Kirk began turning slightly to Spock, "that you got pregnant?"

"Classified." Spock replied. Kirk frowned a little.

"Classified?"

"Affirmative."

"How come? Are you in a secret section or something?"

"...It's classified." Kirk stopped dead in his tracks, turning to the pale Vulcan.

"Ok, cut the classified crap. Just tell me."

"I find no logic in telling you something that is classified."

"Fine. It's classified." Kirk muttered rolling his eyes as he started moving again. "Another question; How come you're here, you're a Vulcan right? your kind is extinct." As soon as he said it, Kirk regretted it. Spock's eyes hardened - obviously it was a touchy subject.

"Never mind, Spock. Come on, we're almost there." Kirk might have miss read this, but he was almost certain that Spock looked relived that he didn't have to say anymore to this conversation.

* * *

"Do you know anything about looking after children?" Spock asked once they were both settled in the flat. The flat it's self hadn't been that bad, it was bigger on the inside then it was on the outside - sort of like the Tardis from Doctor Who. There was two bed rooms, one smaller then the other. The small room was pretty much empty apart from the pile of clothes in there. The bigger of the two rooms had one double sized bed in - it was messy due to Kirk not doing it after he woke up in the morning. There was a kitchen that was part of the living room. Also one bath room in the master bed room (the bigger room.)

Kirk had been spending the last few minutes trying to cover up all the mess in his flat, smiling sheepishly at Spock who was either to kind or too busy having a 'what the hell am I doing here?' face on to not mention any of the mess.

"Pretty much nothing, you?" Kirk asked looking at Spock, who he was sure just rolled his eyes. He knew from the look in Spock's eyes that he was really rethinking why he had come here...to which Kirk didn't actually know. He was a stranger, why would someone so logical as Spock wondered off with him? Weird, but Kirk didn't want to ask - he was too tired to ask as well.

Spock shook his head in answer to Kirk's question, they both sat down on the settee in the living room - a baby in each of their arms.

"This should be interesting to say the least." Kirk grinned, but then baby one - the blued-eyed twin started crying. Soon the other twin started and Kirk and Spock looked at each other.

"Do they need something to eat? I've got left over pizza in the fridge?" Kirk questioned, but then he saw Spock's face. His eyes narrowing and his face turning into something that can only be called a face of "yuk."

"I do not believe it is food they need." Spock said, his nose turning up. Kirk raised an eyebrow before leaning in close to the blue-eyed baby in his arms and taking a sniff.

"Oh my god that is nasty!" Kirk couldn't breath as the scent filled his nose, he held blue-eyes away from him at full arm length.

"Do you have any diapers?" Spock's calm voice brought Jim back to reality and not the unreal stench that was coming from the small baby boy in front of him.

"No..." Kirk all but whined.

* * *

A short while later and after having Kirk sacrificing three of his shirts - one for cleaning two for the twins to wear. Also having him use a gas mask as he removed the diapers and placed them into the bin with chopsticks from the last time he had Chinese. Then you had his mutterings of "We'll burn them at midnight." - referring to the diapers that the hospital staff had placed on the baby's. Of course, after the twins emptying themselves they started crying to be fed.

Spock, was sitting on the settee still having gotten away with not having to remove the diapers, was feeding the brown-eyed baby while Kirk fed the blue-eyed one. Spock had made something up after he sent Kirk to the shops - saying it would be illogical for him to go because he wouldn't know where to find anything. And now they were here, the blue-eyed baby had taken a sort of shine to Kirk - but the smaller of the two wouldn't take his bottle in Kirk's arms nor did he let Kirk change him with ease. Kicking and screaming, but luckily not whizzing in Kirk's face...yet. Kirk couldn't understand why, but he guessed the baby just didn't like him yet, but hear him now - one day he would be able to hold brown-eyes in his arms! ...And not just the baby.

While they were feeding the twins, Kirk started to ask about Vulcan's - not about how the planet was destroyed though. Spock had told him little bits and bobs, not anything major though - but that may have been because they were still strangers to each other. He was told that the Vulcan's were 3 times (could be more I don't know) stronger then humans, they had green blood, much smarter and faster plus they work from the base of Reason and Logic. Kirk had wanted to know more, much more, and he didn't want to look away from Spock's face one bit - but time went by pretty fast and it was 11:23pm once they next checked the time.

Kirk gave a tired grin to Spock who still looked like he would be able to do another day without sleep, before lifting himself up. "We need sleep." Kirk said barely able to keep his eyes open at all. Spock nodded his head in agreement. He may look fine, but mentally he was exhausted from the past few days and all the running he had been doing before Kirk had almost run him over with his car. They entered the smaller of the two bed rooms babies in hand. Kirk looked around for a moment, he had never needed to really come into the room before - but now he was embarrassed at it.

"Hold on." He said passing Spock blue-eyes. Kirk went out of the room before coming back in with one big light brown box. "This should do as a make shift crib, right?"

"I...Suppose, it does seem somewhat logical from the fact that we are rather unprepared here." Spock responded as Kirk placed the box in the middle of the room, filling it with some more of his clothes because he didn't have any other blankets other then the ones on his bed at the moment. Both of them placed one of the twins in, Spock taking longer as he was more mother like while Kirk just gently placed down the baby. After they both made their way into Kirk's bed room.

"If you want I can take the settee, you can have the bed."

"It does not seem logical for you to be uncomfortable in your own home, this bed is big enough for the two of use." Spock explained and Kirk couldn't help but sigh in relief - he didn't think he could last on the settee - it was devil one he swears. Kirk jumped onto the bed and then collapsed, his arms and legs out - like a star fish. Spock slowly made his way over to the side on the bed and gently got on, not taking up more then a few inches of room. Kirk went to say something, but instead fall asleep. His mouth open and loud snores filling out the room. Spock looked over his shoulder at Kirk, who was also slightly drooling now, dreaming of food or something.

"Thank you, Mr. Kirk." Spock muttered before allowing his mind to drift off into the land of unconsciousness.

**d-_-b Review Or Pm. Okay, is it just me - or did this chapter not make sense at all? I don't think it did - I'm sorry about that. Tell me if it was too bad and I'll take it down and try to remake it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Before we start this chapter off, I have to address something important.**

_**To, Evil Elvin Pirates**_ : It's not that I don't read chapters before I post them - I read them three to four times and do a decent amount of editing and rewriting, but the mistakes you're talking about are mainly typos it's easy to miss them when you _'see what you want to see.'_ Sometimes I do pick up on my errors when I reread old chapters, but because it's kind of a bitch to replace chapters on ffnet, I usually let them go. I do try and if there are mistakes that are not just typos then that's probably because of my Education. You see, I don't really have a school or a writing program to fall back on - my older sister (you may know her as Miss Nightshadow) is the person who's been helping me with my writing, but she has her own life and stuff to do, I cannot (will not) bug her with simple mistakes. One thing I have always said is that I will not get a beta reader, I'm sorry, but no. I do not want one. I have my reasons, but I care not to share them with you. Thank you for the review and I apologise if I come out to sound like a right bitch here - but trust me - I do try with my work. Most can hack it, if you can't, then I am truly sorry. I will try harder though.

**To everyone else that has reviewed, followed and faved this story - Thank you all.**

**Anyway, the normal disclaimer here - I do NOT own anything but the plot of this story. Enjoy;**

The Dark Side Of Life. Chapter 4 : Don't Run Away.

**_"You can't run forever." _**

_His voice is sharp, deadly, having a certain sting of anger in it. Spock couldn't help but let those words echo in his head, his heart beating faster then normal. The half Vulcan was sprawled out on a small bed. Some how he had manage to get away from **him** and the others for now, but for how long though? That was a question Spock didn't want to ask himself. The room he was in was dark, the only light coming in was from the window near by. The moons silvery blue light creeping through the closed glass, not enough so you could see someone else enter the room - but enough to see your hand in front of our face._

_Spock didn't know how long had passed, but the door to the room he was in opened and closed. Spock didn't move, he closed his eyes. Hoping beyond hope that the person who had just entered the room would leave him be, but like so many times before - it never happened. Spock could feel the other male coming towards him, but he wouldn't show that he was scared - he always was whenever he would come after him - but never would he let it show in front of the other man._

_As he moved closer, the air around Spock got thinner. The half Vulcan held his breath as the bed he was on sank a little._

_"You ran away again to-day, Spock, how many times do I have to tell you to stay with in these walls." He all but spat his sentence at Spock, but Spock never replied - knowing all to well that the other was not done with what he had to say._

_"I can't keep my eyes on you 24/7. You know that Marcus will only hack so much from you now, he doesn't want our little secret to get out, but with you running away all the time - people are going to start wondering why there's a Vulcan about while the Vulcan planet had been destroyed - killing all it's kind along with it."_

_Spock's body shook a little at the mention of his home. His home that he had been dragged away from, his home that had been destroyed without remorse His home that had been destroyed for no logical reason. Yet the anger he should be feeling for his people's lives who have been lost - wasn't there anymore. He had been broken over and over, he was weak, broken - but most of all - alone. How could he stand a fight in his current condition. One signal half Vulcan against a whole group of people. Maybe he could defeat some of them, but there was one - the one who was right by him now - who was stronger than anyone alive to-day._

_Even if he could fight off the humans around here, which would be illogical because of the condition he was in at the moment, he would then be stopped by the other, stronger, faster - deadlier man. So all in all, it would be a waste of time. However, if Spock couldn't fight by himself, then he would try to leave this place that he was in. He would leave the same walls that he's seen every day for the past few years that he has been here once Vulcan had been destroyed._

_Spock would run away from here, only to be brought back with only a few hours of freedom. Spock would try to stay away for as long as he could, but they would find him - it was easy for them - Spock barely knew where anything was on this world. Earth. He didn't know anyone, he had never been here without his father a couple of times - and his father would make him stay in the hotel they would be at until he was done with his meeting. Even then though, his father wouldn't really show Spock around the world. He never liked it and only came for the meetings when necessary._

_Unfortunately to-day, when Spock had run away after Vulcan nerve pinching most of the guards around here - letting logical go to the wind - Spock went out, but was more slower then normal. He was, in his current condition, pregnant. Yes, he was male. Yes, he was a half Vulcan male. But he was a test-subject. Ever since he was brought here, the person next to him at the moment would do tests on him. Cut him open more times than any human could hack before it died. But Spock was a half Vulcan and could take the pain, the cuts on him, he could live through it...unfortunately. _

_Spock would be pretty much out of it, though, when ever he was cut open or had anything done to him._

_So Spock never really knew what happened to him when he's placed in that room, with that man. But, he would find out only hours later, the man who had cut him and experimented on him would have it recorded. Later he would give Spock a padd and make him watch everything that had happened to him only hour earlier. It was sickening and almost made Spock throw up every time he was made to watch what had been done to him, but no matter what he did - he couldn't stop it. This is when he found out that a woman's womb had been placed into his stomach area, most of his insides had been changed to be like a woman's. Of course, the man next to him wanted to know whether or not Spock could survive a pregnancy, so far, he was still alive. Whether the birth would be successful though...that was another matter. _

_"You will not do it again, Spock." He says. Spock opens his eyes, glares at him slightly, only to sigh in defeat after only a few minutes. They both knew it would happen again though, Spock would always try, even if it resulted in failure, to get away from the prison of these walls around him. Spock manage to respond though with a calm tone of voice._

_"Of course, K - "_

* * *

Spock snapped awake from the deep sleep he had just been in. Panting slightly as he sat up, rubbing a hand over his face. A sweat over his body as he did. He looked around, seeing and remembering where he was. With the human, named Kirk, he recalled. Looking down the bed, he saw Kirk still fast asleep - drooling over the blankets of the bed. What had he been thinking? Spock closed his eyes and breathed in and out deeply. Logical now coming back to him, this man, drooling right there was a stranger. Yet he had allowed himself to come to the stranger's home, with two newborns in hand. It was stupid and something Spock should not have done.

They would soon be after him again, this was the longest he'd been away from the hell hole of a place before. He could not stay here, it would not be right of him to do so, they would kill the stranger if they knew. It wouldn't be fair, the human had done nothing wrong but offered a helping a hand. To which Spock was grateful for, but he knew he had to go, he couldn't stay in one place for too long or they would end up finding him and taking him away again. Back to that prison.

Looking at the time, he groaned softly.

It was 2:34am.

He hadn't been asleep that long. Even though it would be logically that he got more rest, Spock needed to move. He needed to move - Now.

Getting up off of the bed gently, Spock walked out of the bed room. He never made much noise, never did on Vulcan and always tried to be quiet when he sneaked out of that place he had been held at. No noise was made once he got to the smaller room. He peered down into the box in there. The babies are asleep still, they had some Vulcan blood in them so Spock guessed that was why they weren't up already and crying to be fed. Vulcan's didn't eat much, they never needed much food to keep them going for a while.

Picking them both up, one at a time, Spock had them both in his arms. It was weird and hard to hold them in that angle, but somehow he managed it. Walking to the door of the flat, Spock stopped. Wondering whether he should wake up the human and tell him of his plans to run, tell him of what happened to him and his planet. Uneasiness settled in his stomach and he shook his head. No, he couldn't tell him, how could you tell someone that you are a test-subject and that your kind had been killed off for reasons you yet not know?

He felt one of the babies move in his arms and he looked down. Blue-eyes met his brown ones, reminding him of their father. Twins with different eye colour, that was weird and different. Thinking over a couple of names, Spock smiled a little as he thought of two names.

"For you, Libero." He said to the small blue-eyed baby who seemed to smile at the name. He looked towards the sleeping baby with brown eyes. "And for you, Leo. Libero and Leo, my two baby boys." With that, Spock opened the door and walked out, closing it gently behind him. He would find away to keep his babies away from their father and the people who worked with him. He had to, it was his duty and the Vulcan way to protect their young with their lives. And that's just what he would, will, do.

**d-_-b. Review Or Pm. Ok, so the names, yea - not the best I know, but my mom and my Aunt Mary came up with them. Their my family so I couldn't say no. Libero means Freedom in Latin if anyone cares to know. I figured that Spock would call him that due to the fact that he wants freedom from the father of his kids. Or something like that anyway. Sorry for any mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry for not updating sooner. Thank you for the reviews/followers/& faves.**

**Notes : A big thanks to TigerGirl1959. (Yep, she's that old folks.)**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own anything. Only when Good Friday comes on a Monday.**

The Dark Side Of Life.  
Chapter 5 : Revenge Is A Bitch.

A tall man in a long black coat walked into a hospital, his face was covered with some sort of black helmet. He looked around, making sure this was the place he had been informed about before making his way over to the front desk. A young woman was there, she must not have been over 25, she was dressed in the hospital clothing. He looked at her, watching her like he would be deciding her fate soon - which he probably was. It's not like he came here to visit anyone.

She pulled her eyes away from the pad she had been looking over, a kind smile on her face once she looked up to see someone there. She started speaking, but he wasn't listening to her as his eyes darted from side to side - looking, searching for something. Or more like someone...Finally, he turned back to the woman. Her eyes held confusion as he pulled at a laser gun, she went to scream, but before she could - he pulled the trigger. The laser went straight through her heart.

He leaned over the desk and grabbed the pad that she had been looking at. It had CCTV videos of the past few days which he could get access to with ease, the names of all the patients that the hospital had ever had. He typed in a name, his fingers gently going over the pad. Someone noticed the woman slumped over and came to them, checking her pulse, the other turned to him - going to say something. But once again, the laser was fired straight through the others heart once more. Suddenly the guards of the hospital came running over, before they even got close though, he fired once, twice, three times as all the guards fall to the ground - all of them laying there dead.

A Beep sound was made as the name he had typed in came up. He smiled a cruel, wicked smile. He placed a small device on the desk before turning to walk out of the hospital, killing almost everybody in sight as he did. He stopped just by the door, the hospital now quiet from practically no one being alive, he turned once more - seeing a small girl holding onto a teddy bear. He held the laser up to her head, but did not pull the trigger. The little girl was scared, her eyes wide with fear. He moved the laser gun, kneeling down in front of her.

"What's your name little one?" He asked, his voice rather soft for the crime he had just done.

"K - Kira..." She stumbled over her words.

"Where's your mother Kira?"

"She's working at the front desk." She replied, not knowing what had just taken place a few minutes ago. "She told me to go and get some sweets."

"Your brave for a young girl, to go by yourself. Your mother just told me she wants you to go straight to her, go now Kira." With that, he stood and left. The little girl running to the front desk, her heart beating so fast by the time she got there. Seeing her mother slumped over, she walked over slowly - screaming when she saw the hole in her chest. Then she went to run and get some help, but she saw something a small device. Curiosity took over, she picked it up, her thumb hitting something. One quick green flash happened and then -

**BOOM!**

The hospital blow up. Screams came from the outsiders, red flames could be seen from miles away, smoke filed the air. He sat calmly in his small hover ship, taking off his helmet. The smile growing even bigger as he watched the humans and other species run around in a panic while trying to get rid of the flames. Blasting off from where he had parked, bringing out his communicator, he held it up to his mouth after pressing the name he wanted to contact.

_"Did you get him?"_ A different males voice came.

"Negative, sir. The hospital records say that he checked out only a few days ago, but I believe I know who his with."

_"How do you know that?"_

"I have the entire weeks CCTV, I'll send you a picture of who he went off with."

_"Ok...Did you see whether your child was born?"_

"Yes. Both of them, they look healthy enough."

_"Good, good. We wouldn't have wanted our next super soldiers to not have survived the birth."_

"Agreed," he replied. "I'm sending you a picture now." Another beeping sound as the picture went through.

_"You've got to be kidding me."_ The other said with a sigh in his voice.

"Whats the matter, sir?"

_"The man you've just sent a photo of,"_ he began, sighing once more. _"Is a pain in the ass."_

"His name?"

_"James T Kirk."_

**d-_-b Review Or Pm. I figured we needed this chapter so don't kill me for it. Sorry for all the mistakes and I'm sorry for the small chapter. **

**Just a reminder, my internet may be cut off soon - so if you don't hear anything from me in a while it's either the internet has been cut off - or, I'm off with Doctor Who in the Tardis. :) Next stop - the 18th century! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry about not updating sooner, but this chapter has been a bitch to write out. **

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Star Trek - only when I'm on the Enterprise, which is never so you get the point. **

The Dark Side Of Life.  
Chapter 6 : I'll Find You.

Spock ran into an alleyway, he could not believe who he had just seen. Holding the babies close to his chest, Spock looked up at the sky, the grey coloured clouds going over head. He breathed in and out before looking down at the twins, they were starting to wake up from the running Spock had just done. No doubt going to cry at any minute now, giving away their position. Spock swallowed dryly, then he peered round the alleyway corner seeing 'him' there. His back was to Spock, he had the black helmet on but Spock knew it was him. Many times in the past that man had walked into Spock's room, helmet on and long black coat covering his body.

Spock shivered at the memory flooding his mind, but he was soon drawn back to the reality when he heard a small whine. Looking back down, he saw Leo (the brown-eyed baby) look back up at him. "Shhh, little one," Spock says, trying but failing to keep the baby from whining again or crying out. Ultimately waking Libero up as well. Spock could tell they were hungry, but he had no food, he could not feed. Shaking his head in slight frustration, Spock chanced a look out of the alleyway once again - just to snap his head back.

The man in black was slowly walking over to them, Spock had to do something, he had to protect his children from their father. The half Vulcan looked down the other side of the alleyway to see that it was a dead-end, typical. Noticing a box on the floor, Spock grabbed it. Gently placing the babies in there, even though the plan forming in his head was very illogical, it seemed to be the only choice to make to protect the twins.

Taking off his coat, one of which was Kirk's, Spock had..."borrowed" it to face the cold of the earth. Then he wrapped the twins in it, to keep them warm. He spent no more then a mere earth second watching the twins as they huddled together for warmth. Spock didn't know what would happen to him now, but he had to get the other man away from here. To lead him away from the babies as much as he could, if it came down to a fight, then Spock would not be able to win. Not with his weaken state, plus the other was much stronger even if Spock is half Vulcan.

Pushing the box as far away from the opening of the alley, Spock stood, walking over to the opening. He could sense that the other was close now, only about 20 feet away from where Spock stood. Breathing in slowly, Spock closed his eyes for a few moments before they snapped open. Jumping onto the far alley wall, Spock lifted himself to the top before jumping 15 feet out of the opening of the alleyway. It wasn't far, but he wanted the other to see him, which from the helmeted head snapping towards where Spock had jumped - he'd guess he got the mans attention.

Jumping up to a roof top, Spock waited a moment for the other to jump up as well.

"Spock," he spoke. His accent thick and lingering in the air.

"Khan," Spock replied.

"You look tired, Vulcan." Khan said, taking off the helmet to show his face. "Maybe you should come back home - "

"I no longer have a home," Spock's face was a clam, but his eyes were betraying him. "You destroyed my planet, my home, my people."

"Still going on about that I see." Khan smirked like it was no big deal. Spock felt his anger built up inside of him, but he would not let his emotions take over - he had to get Khan away from here - far away. At any cost too. Backing up a bit, Spock watched Khan walk towards him.

"Where are the children?" Khan asked.

"Their safe," Spock responded. Getting ready to jump once more.

"Where are they, Spock?" Khan questioned again, but he's tone had warning - a threat - to it. Spock jumped over three more roof's, Khan following him the entire time.

"Away from you." Spock said as he continued to jump over the buildings. Khan let out an aggravated sigh, the chase was on. Spock jumped to the floor, scaring a few humans as he did, his deep brown eyes watching Khan follow him. Setting off running, through one building and then another until they reached a park, people were watching them - but non tried to help. Khan ran up beside Spock, shouting at him, but the words were lost in the air speeding past them as they went beyond human capacity of running.

A railing came up, Spock went to jump over it, but something - or someone - based into his side. Knocking them both down to the floor. Khan was on top of him, squeezing his throat tightly. The half Vulcan grabbed onto Khan's wrist, trying to push him off but it never worked. Khan leaned down, glaring at Spock - who was now struggling to breathe. Spock tried to kick him off, or to grab Khan's throat so it would even the odds - but again - it never worked.

"Where are they!" Khan yelled, his body pressing hard against Spock's to keep him pined to the group. But with a quick movement of his hand, Spock whacked him in the side of his head - knocking Khan off of him with ease. Spock gasped in for air, holding his neck in pain. The Vulcan went to crawl away to get some space between them, but then his ankle was grabbed - he was tossed into the air at high-speed. Spock went flying through the sky until he crashed through a work building, the glass windows smashing into small pieces. The last thing Spock heard was people screaming in shock before he passed out.

* * *

Kirk's eyes snapped open, he was breathing heavily and holding on to his chest - by his heart. He felt as though he had just been in a fight with a super human. Shaking his head, Kirk looked around his bed room. Looking for Spock, just to see no one there. He frowned deeply, but figured that Spock was with the twins. Getting up, Kirk went into the kitchen area and poured himself a glass of water - necking it back. Then with a sigh, Kirk walks over to the small bed room - not knocking just in case the babies were asleep still.

"Hey, Spock? You there?" He whispered as he opened the door and peered through the gape he had just made. "Spock?" He walked into the room, but there was nothing - no one was there - not even the babies. Panicking, Kirk looked around the flat, once, twice, three to four times before he ended up by the door to grab his coat to go out and look for Spock and the babies. Just to find that his coat wasn't there, _'Spock must have taken it.'_ He thought. Then, only a few moment's later, he realised that his mobile phone had been in the pocket of the coat. He'd forgotten to take it out yesterday. Running over to house/flat (whatever you want to call it) phone, Kirk picked it up. Dialing in a number.

"Bones!" Kirk shouted down the line once the line answered.

_"Dammit Jim, it's 6:00am, what could you possibly want at this hour?"_ McCoy's voice was rather flat as he spoke, obviously only just getting up.

"I need your help, get everybody back on the enterprise."

_"What? Why? Shore leave doesn't end til tomorrow."_

"I don't care, please Bones - just this once - for me?"

_"This better be important, Jim,"_ Bones muttered. Kirk could tell that he was rubbing a hand through his hair as he sighed deeply. _"You best tell me what's going on though."_

"I will once everybody's back on board my ship." Kirk couldn't help but have a bad feeling now, something wasn't right, he could feel. Spock was in trouble...

**d-_-b Review Or Pm. Sorry for the mistakes. Just wanted to point out again that the internet may get cut off soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Once again there is something I have to address. ****For the Guest who reviewed this :**

**Chapter 3: **First of all, the TARDIS is the way it is through some sort of dimensional technology developed by the Time Lords and put into a thing they grew on their planet from some sort of special coral. Secondly, I am told the smell of newborn feces is really not that bad until they get a bit older but, as they are part-Vulcan, things may be different in their case. Thirdly, don't pop in with commentary. It's distracting and ruins the mood. If you want to talk directly to your audience, it is best that you leave that for Author's Notes at the end or beginning. You're right about the Vulcan strength, though.

**My Answer : **I only added the Tardis as an A/N. It had nothing to do with the story, but something to "check off" by if you would. There was no need for you to bring that up. Secondly, I heard that sometimes baby feces can be rather smelly, but only on some cases - not all the time so your part right there. Thirdly, yes sir! I will not add commentary pop up's in the middle of the story. *Give's Vulcan salute.* Or at least I'll try not to. And on the Vulcan strength part, thank you, I'm so glad I got one thing right. :)

**For your other questions** : As I said in the start, this story explains it's self as it goes on. Your question on whether or not there is more Vulcan's out there - you'll have to wait and see like everybody else - but hint, hint - Prime Spock and someone else shows up. Anyway, the names I used from the Transformers was for humor, obviously not many understood that... For your last question, yes, I figured it would help because that way I could play with Spock's emotions. Thank you for the reviews. =]

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own anything to do with star trek. What? Do I look like a 14-year-old with money here? - No!**

The Dark Side Of Life.  
Chapter 7 : What Are We Fighting For?

Kirk sat in his chair on the Enterprise. His normal goofy like nature not being showed, his eyes were hard and a frown lingering on his face. One by one his crew came in, they all went to their seats - all dressed in their uniform. Scotty and McCoy came straight over to jump, waiting for him to speak first. The Enterprise was still decked in one of the starfleet hangers, but was ready for action any time soon. Slowly Kirk leaned forwards in his chair, looking around at his crew. Without any hesitation, he spoke.

"You're probably wondering why I've called us all back here one day earlier then planed?" Everyone turned to him, waiting silently for whatever reason Kirk had to bring them all aboard. "Well, I need to find someone, a half Vulcan."

Kirk knew he may have sounded just a little, maybe a lot, crazy from the fact he was searching for a Vulcan after their planet and people were supposed to have been destroyed many years ago. Bones looked at him like he had grown a second head, Uhura's face held confusion and Scotty looked as though he was wondering whether or not to step away from the weirdo thing. Bones came over and planted his hand on Kirk's head.

"You seem to have a temperature - " Before he could finish, Kirk slapped his hand away.

"I'm not ill, I'm serious here. His name is Spock, he gave birth to twins only a couple of nights ago - "

"Captain, captain," Scotty called, holding his forehead. "Slow down a bit here. Your saying that there's a half Vulcan walking around earth - who just so happened to give birth to twins?"

'Okay,' Kirk thought. 'Now that it's coming out of Scotty's mouth it does seem impossible.'

Kirk looked over his crew, seeing them quickly look away and fiddle with their shirts or something. Sulu and Chekhov were sitting together and typing in something on one of the pads. "I know I sound crazy right now, but I'm not - his name is Spock

"Jim," Uhura butted in. "You know as well as the rest of us do, the Vulcan planet and the Vulcan people were all destroyed. Star fleet even looked into it, remember?"

Kirk sighed and rubbed his temple, he would have thought his crew would have been more agreeable with him - he was, unfortunately, wrong. But then, Sulu and Chekhov looked up from the pad Sulu was on. "Captain," Chekhov spoke. "You said he gave birth? Were you there?"

"Yes. I almost ran him over with my car, but instead of killing him - I sent him into labour, so I took him to a hospital."

"Okay, look," Bones said with a sigh. "Jim, tell us what happened from the start. Now."

"I was driving around town, heading for a bar near by, then my mobile went off. I went to check it, then the next time I look back up at the road - there's someone there. I hit the brakes, I get out, finding a Vulcan in front of my car. He was clutching his stomach in pain, I asked if he was okay, he said he was going into labour. So I took him to the hospital where he gave birth to twins. The doctors kept thinking I was the father, but trust me, I'm not - I think I'd remember having se - "

"Jim, speed things up." Uhura butted in, not wanting Kirk to finish that sentence.

"Oh, sorry. Afterwards I took him home because the doctors said he wanted someone to be with Spock to make sure he'd be ok. I brought him home, we talked but not about a lot of stuff. Then I fall asleep, when I wake up - Spock's nowhere to be seen and neither are the twins. And to top it all off I've lost my mobile which was in the coat that Spock - " Jim cut himself off. Resting his chin against his hand. Everyone looked at each other, but then Kirk stood up.

"Chekhov, can you track where my mobile phone is?"

"Of course, Captain."

"How long will it take?"

"About 5 seconds, captain, this is the Enterprise after all."

"Good, send me the coordinates when you get them," Kirk walked over to the door. "Uhura, check through the data of every hospital near where I live - his a half Vulcan, I'm sure they would have that in their records if he went to a hospital. Sulu, you're in command until I get back. Bones, Scotty, come with me." They walked out and headed to the teleports'.

"What are we doing exactly?" Scotty asked, trying to keep up with Kirk.

"We are," Kirk stood on one of the teleports after hearing a beep from his communicator. "About to find Spock and the twins."

"Oh," was all Scotty said as Kirk pointed to the control panel for him to type in where Bones and Kirk had to go.

_"The coördinates are : Will-fire alleyway."_ Chekhov said through the communicator. Kirk frowned, that wasn't far from where he lived. Scotty type them in, Bones stood beside Kirk.

"This guy better be worth it," he muttered.

Kirk looked at him. "He is, and his names Spock. Use it." Bones just smirked at Kirk's comment. 'Whoever this Spock is,' the Doctor thought. 'Must be worth it if Jim cares this must.'

"Good luck, captain." Scotty spoke as he pressed a button which teleported Kirk and Bones to Will-fire Alleyway. Once there, Kirk's eyes scanned the area, he couldn't see Spock anywhere. Holding his communicator up, Kirk spoke into it.

"Chekhov, are you sure you got the right place?"

_"Positive, captain."_

Sighing to himself, Kirk's shoulders sagged. That was, until, he turned to Bones who was on his phone.

"What are you doing, Bones?"

"Calling you."

"Why - "

Before Kirk could finish, his ring tone went off and it was soon followed by crying. Kirk knew that crying, the twins. He ran to the sound, noticing a box, Kirk pulled it closer to him. Seeing two babies in there, his coat wrapped around them tightly. The babies were both crying loudly and Kirk smiled down at them. Bones came over while ending the call and placing his phone back into his pocket. He looked down at the babies, seeing their ears were pointed he frowned. From what he learnt back in medic school, these were the off spring of a Vulcan. Yet he still didn't know how it could be possible. Reaching down, he placed his hand on one of the babies head and his frowned deepened.

"Their freezing, Jim, come on. We've got to get them warm."

"But where's Spock..." Jim looked around some more as he picked up the brown-eyed baby. "I don't see why Spock would leave them unless he had a reason to..."

"Jim, we need to get them back on the enterprise, they've been here for too long without food or proper warmth. If we don't take them back now, then there's a 60% chance they're going to die."

After a moment, Kirk nodded his head. "Okay, Scotty, beam us back to the Enterprise." With that, they were gone with the babies in hand. A few short seconds later and they were aboard the Enterprise once more. Scotty's mouth was open when he saw the babies.

"Let's get them to the Medical bay." Bones said as he and Kirk walked out. Scotty following them as they went. Once there Bones looked them over and put them in what only can be described as containers. Uhura came in soon after, she looked at Kirk - not really seeing the babies.

"There was no report of a Vulcan in any of the hospitals, however, there's something you need to know..."

**d-_-b. Review Or Pm. Sorry for all the mistakes in there. Thanks for all the reviews/followers &/or faves. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I'm so sorry about not updating sooner, but I've been playing on Assassin's Creed 3. And well, I have limited time on the xbox 360 so I figured - play on it while I can. **

**Warnings : Slight use of torturer.**

**Disclaimer : I ****do NOT own anything to do with Star Trek 2009 or any other Star Trek's. **

The Dark Side Of Life.  
Chapter 8 : Game Over.

Spock rolled over on the mattress he was on. His head was throbbing painfully and he couldn't stop the small groan escaping passed his lips. Slowly, Spock opened his eyes, he took his time in looking around the small room he was in. It was dark, but he knew the room well - he was back to where he had run away from only a week ago. Spock leaned up on his one arm, going into a sitting positions as he held his head. Spock looked towards where the door was, he could tell it was locked, there would be no point to try and open it. The door had a thick metal that was almost impossible to break, even by a half Vulcan's hand.

After a few minutes, Spock gingerly stood up. Holding onto the side of the bed to help support his weight as he moved over to the window near by. The window was on the other side of the room, it was extremely small, only a small child could fit through it. Well, they could have, if it wasn't for the bars going up and across the window. Spock could just about see the tip of the moon show, obviously he had been out for a while. It was already night, but when he had encountered Khan, it had been day light. Stepping away from the window, Spock walked/hobbled back over to the bed and sat down on it.

He thought about how he could escape, but all to soon his thoughts were being distracted by whether or not the babies were ok. Spock instincts had been to stay with them, but it had also been to protect them from what their father would do. The only way Spock could have protected them was to keep Khan away at all cost, even if he had to leave to small infants alone with nothing but a coat to keep them warm. Something inside Spock told him though, that he had, if anything, made the right choice in the long run.

Spock looked down at his hands, holding the one in the other. He recalled what the human names, James T Kirk, had done at the hospital. He had grabbed Spock's hand tightly, the humans hand had been so warm to Spock's skin. However in Vulcan terms, he'd just been practically kissed by the human male - but, even though Spock knew little about humans, he knew that this one had meant it in a "kind gesture." Shaking his head a little, Spock let his hand fall onto the side of the bed. He needed to focus on a way to get out of here.

Unfortunately only a moment later Spock heard the door make a clicking sound - meaning it was being opened. The door was like a vault, round and thick. Spock didn't have to turn his head to guess who it was.

"Khan..." Spock allowed the mans name to escape his lips with a bitter tone.

"Spock, how are you on this fine evening?" Khan smirked walking over to Spock, standing in front of the half Vulcan. Two guards came in with him and stood to the side, Spock knew there was about six more outside of the room.

Spock looked up at the other male, his eyes hard as he stared into cold ice blue ones. Spock never answered though, just staring into the cold blue eyes that seemed to be filled with something...an emotion that the Vulcan could read...

"You took quite a nasty tumble into a building I'm afraid," Khan said, moving his hand to rest on the side of Spock's head. Lifting up the front of his black hair, seeing a small wound there. Nothing to major though, it would heal with time. Khan had already checked over Spock with x-rays, luckily nothing had been wrong. His little half Vulcan was stronger then he looked. "A lot of people saw you, of course, I killed them." Khan didn't miss the shudder come from Spock. Khan knew he had hit a nerve. He would always tell Spock about the people he had killed, it was his way of seeing the real emotion inside of someone who shouldn't have it. Khan would always make sure to tell Spock that it was all his fault that the people he killed died. It a way to try and keep Spock here instead of him running away, unfortunately it rarely worked.

"Our little secret is safe, for now anyway..." Khan moved his hand, placing it at the side of Spock's neck. "However, I need to know, where are the children?"

Spock simply turned away from Khan, something not many people were bold enough to do. Khan rolled his eyes, he figured that Spock would do that. Grabbing onto the Vulcan's clothes, Khan picked him up off of the bed and tossed him at the wall. Spock fall down with a groan. The guards backed up to the entrance of the room, not wanting to get in Khan's way. One of the guards, however, spoke up.

"Sir, remember that we have orders to protect him and keep him here - not to - " Before the guard could finish, Khan pulled out a gun and shot him in the head. The guards helmet not doing much to protect him now.

"Anybody else want to speak to me?!" Khan asked, glaring at the others who quickly shook their heads. "Good." Khan turned back to Spock who was glaring up at him.

"There was no need for you to do that, Khan."

"Oh, but there was," Khan laughed, his eyes darkening slightly. Then he grabbed Spock by his arms and pulled him up, pushing the Vulcan towards the other guards. "If you think about doing anything funny, don't, or I'll kill every one of these guards - you know I will Spock."

Spock's head went down as the guard took hold of him, the Vulcan didn't talk, he knew that Khan would do that. He'd kill them all without remorse, the only reason Spock was alive to day was because of who Khan worked for.

"Take him to my lab and then tie him down, if he doesn't want to talk freely, then I'll make him." As Khan spoke those words the guards pulled Spock along with them towards Khan's lab. Once there, as they had been told, the guards cuffed Spock to the lab table. The cuffs were also impossible to break, like the door. Spock closed his eyes, he knew that Khan was going to do anything possible to get the answer out of Spock. Torture, it didn't matter what, Khan would do it.

The tall British man came in, he walked over to Spock. Looking down at him, he smirked once more. "Leave us." Khan order to the guards.

"But sir -"

Bang.

Khan shot the female guard a bullet going in between her eyes. The others, that were left, ran out of the room. Once they were alone, Spock opened his eyes, not looking at the dead body on the floor or at Khan, instead he just looked up at the light above the table he was on.

"You have one more chance, tell me where they are, or I'll make you tell me."

Moment's passed before Spock finally looked at him.

"Go to hell."

Khan looked surprised at the words Spock had just uttered, but then he chuckled darkly. "Fine, have it your way." With that, Khan ripped off Spock's t-shirt. Grabbing something from the side, an electric rod - hitting Spock's chest with it. The electric pulse ran through Spock faster then a hot knife through butter. He jolted and the electric came again and again. Spock clenched his hands into balls, the pain was unbelievable to say the least...

* * *

Spock didn't know how long had passed, but there was dark spots in his vision and Khan was readying another torture weapon. But just then the door opened up and someone walked in. Khan's head shot towards whoever it was, his gun pointed towards them until he realised who it was. Raising an eye brow, Khan slowly put his gun away. Spock's head slowly turned towards the door, after seeing who it was, he turned to look anywhere but at the man standing near the door. It was the man who had made the order for his home planet to be destroyed.

Khan smirked a little. "Ah, Admiral Marcus, came to join in the fun?"

**d-_-b. Review Or Pm. Sorry for all the mistakes.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Dark Side Of Life.  
Chapter 9 : Are You Ready For This?

Spock didn't look at the two men as they talked amongst themselves. That was until he heard Admiral Marcus say a name. Not just any name, but Kirk's name.

Spock didn't turn to them, but he did listen in.

"So," Khan said. "I'll finally be able to meet this...Kirk?"

"Yes," Marcus looked towards. Spock. "I've called him in, he should be arriving at Star fleet head base any minute now."

"And then what?" Khan asked, even though Spock could tell the man already wanted to kill Kirk and get it over and done with.

"Well, we either get him to keep quite, or we...dispose of him." With that, the Admiral left the room. Khan chuckled to himself, turning back towards Spock.

"Well Spock, we best hurry up before our guest arrives..." Khan walked over to where Spock was, placing his hand on the Half Vulcan's neck - rubbing his thumb against Spock's lower lip. "You're lucky I have to get going - you will end up telling me where those children are eventually. For now, you'll stay here until I'm done." Khan turned on his heels and left, probably going the way Marcus had - leaving Spock by himself.

So many thoughts were running through the half Vulcan's head - if he had been human he was sure he would have gone mad. Spock turned towards the closed-door, his brown eyes glaring holes through it. He had to find away out of here, find the babies and then...

_'Then what?'_ Spock thought._ 'My home and people have all been destroyed, I have nowhere to go...Not anymore...'_

* * *

It came as a shock when Kirk had been told that a hospital had been blown up and the hospital that had been blown up was the same one that he had taken Spock too a few days ago. He hoped beyond hope that Spock hadn't returned there. Almost 600 lives had been lost in the explosion, no one knew what happened - Uhura had said that Star fleet was looking into it - but that wasn't enough. Kirk wanted them to go there and help, but then his communicator had beeped - signaling that he had a call.

Kirk answered it. "Yes?"

_"Capt. Kirk. This is Admiral Marcus, I want you to come in."_

Kirk looked at his crew members around him, a bad feeling setting in his stomach. He didn't want to go, he wanted to look for Spock and make sure the babies were ok. "With all due respect Admiral, why do you want me to come in? Is it about the Hospital?"

He heard the Admiral sigh on the other end._ "I guess your on the Enterprise, aren't you?"_

"Yes Sir, but why - "

_"...Yes, it's because of the Hospital."_ Marcus said, but his voice was stiff, like he was lying or something.

"..." Kirk didn't say anything at first, he had a funny feeling as his stomach felt as though it was knotting up. "Ok, when do you want me to come - "

_"Now."_ With that the line went dead.

"Weird," Kirk muttered as he placed the communicator back in his pocket. He turned to Bones who was still looking over the Babies, Uhura seemed to be tranced by the babies - like she only just saw them. She moved forwards to where Bones was, her one hand slowly going down until she brushed her hand against the Brown eyed babies ears. The baby made a sound, but didn't end up crying. Bones turned to Uhura, waiting for her to finish.

"Oh, sorry." She said, pulling her hand back, Bones just nodded in reply.

Scotty was watching as the Babies small arms moved around as Bones finished up what he was doing. "Aww, the we' little bundles like ya' Doc." Scotty grinned, Bones just glared.

"Are they ok?" Kirk asked.

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye on them for now, hopefully they'll be fine in a few days." Bones responded, then he looked Kirk in the eye. "Are you ok Jim?"

"Errm, yeah, I just got to go see Admiral Marcus."

"Want us to come with you Captain?" Uhura spoke up, but was looking at the babies.

"No, I'll be fine. You guys stay here and look after them, I'll be back later..."

**d-_-b. Review Or Pm. Sorry about all of the mistakes.**


End file.
